An electronic device is equipped with a printed circuit board, which is one of the key components thereof, and various types of components mounted on the printed circuit board. These circuit components are sensitive to Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) caused by interference sources inside or outside the electronic device so that the electronic device is likely to malfunction on account of electro-magnetic waves.
The electro-magnetic waves may refer, for example, to a phenomenon in which energy moves in a sinusoidal form while an electric field and a magnetic field operate in conjunction with each other. The electro-magnetic waves are useful for electronic devices, such as wireless communication devices, radars, etc., whereas the electro-magnetic waves may not only cause malfunctions of electronic and communication devices, but may also have harmful effects on human bodies. The electric field is generated by a voltage. The electric field is inversely proportional to distance and is easily shielded by obstacles (such as wood, etc.). In contrast, the magnetic field is generated by a current, but is not easily shielded although the magnetic field is inversely proportional to distance.
A shield can covers electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board within an electronic device to shield Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) generated from interference sources, thereby preventing and/or reducing the EMI from affecting the electronic device and other electronic devices adjacent thereto. However, since the shield can is assembled by welding a separately manufactured finger part on a side wall of the shield can, the part costs may be high, and due to the side wall of the shield can, there may be a limitation in mounting components in the electronic device, and the mounting space may increase.
Furthermore, it may be difficult to manage the parts, and the process of welding the finger part on the shield part may be cumbersome. In addition, the manufacturing cost may increase, and the productivity may be degraded on account of a high failure rate of working.